


The Monster and it's Princess

by XN30NX



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fingerfucking, Monster sex, Nyctophobia, Other, Reader is not Vanny, Reader is not the princess, Size Difference, Size Kink, Voice Kink, but you can pretend reader is a male or maybe none, horror porn, monster fucking, reader is 18+, reader is a female, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XN30NX/pseuds/XN30NX
Summary: That bunny is started to freaking you out...And things started to getting worse and worse and worse...
Relationships: Glitchtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	The Monster and it's Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship: Glitchtrap x Reader
> 
> Gender: Male/Female
> 
> Fandom: Five Nights at Freddy's
> 
> Contains: Monster sex, Size kink, Fingering, Voice kink
> 
> Rated: 18+

"Found......you!"  
A giant monstrous shadowing goey bunny figure standing right in front of you, staring down at you, smiling creepily at you, you feel so helpless and scared, you heart was racing, breath fast, sweat drops falling down at your face 

"What's matter darling?...Don't you trust me?" It's head title to the right side, teasing you, you step back and running you away from it, "Ah, ah, ah, Don't go anywhere, dear" a shadowing symboit looking figure close the exit, you feel a giant hand grabbed your tiny body, you tried to escape, hitting the hand somemany times and wiggle your body and legs, but it didn't work 

"Let...go!" You plead tears falling down to your eyes "Oh, don't worry my little princess, I'm not gonna harm you..." it's big thump caressing slowly at your cheek gently "I'm gonna pleasure you..." "What!?" You feel your body moving down, it's other big hand moves towards your pants rip them open with your underwear, Your eyes are wide open, you cross your legs, the bunny groans of annoyance

"If you keep acting like this, I won't be nicer..." It warns you, both of you stared at each others, it's eyes is full of angers, while yours is full of scared, you gulp and spread your legs to it, it smile widely and laughs, it's laugh gives you the shivers "Good girl..." It fingers rubs your slowly, you whimper, your legs started to shake, you started to pant, you can't believe you're enjoying this, this is not right! "So good...such a good girl..." It's finger started rub you faster, your fluids is around his fingers "Ah!" you cried when you feel it's big finger inside you "So wet..." It's finger started to move up and down, you moan so loud of pleasure and pain, your pupils are up to your eyes, saliva drooling down at your lips, your body is shaking, It's finger goes faster and faster, you bite your lip so hard, you feel something coming out of your stomach "I'm...gonna!...AH!" you came out of it's finger, it laughs again, staring at it's wet finger from your fluids, it licks it's finger, tasting your fluids "You taste so good, darling..." again you were panting slowly, legs twitched. saliva drooling down to your mouth, pupils up to your skull, you were so exhausted from the pleasure, the bunny staring down at you, smiling "I'm gonna keep you for myself, princess..."

**Author's Note:**

> My first time I write a Female!Reader fanfic, I guess
> 
> So...FNAF Help Wanted has a mobile version and it has a hidden game called "The Princess Quest" and Glitchtrap finally speaks, I'm not hundred percent sure if it's PJ Heywood when he says "I always come back, let me out" but when he laughs it does sounds like PJ and holy shit, his laugh gives me the chills...
> 
> (This is not a sequel from "Trapped in the game")
> 
> UPDATE: 03/11/2020  
> i fucking hate my fanfics


End file.
